


Cats and Dogs

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "There's an old human saying about cats and dogs." Dr Crusher said. She accompanied the comment with one of her smiles meant to set nervous patients at ease. Neither Worf nor his colleague was in need of such reassurance. The away mission had beeneventful,but they both merely had minor injuries.





	Cats and Dogs

"There's an old human saying about cats and dogs." Dr Crusher said. She accompanied the comment with one of her smiles meant to set nervous patients at ease. Neither Worf nor his colleague was in need of such reassurance. The away mission had been _eventful,_ but they both merely had minor injuries.

Already, a nurse was applying a dermal regenerator to the scrapes on Lieutenant Yar's hands. Although there was no precise correspondence in reactions, her cougar daemon on the floor had his unmarked paws extended forward. Worf's own daemon had squeezed herself under the biobed with the other, and was industriously grooming his forelegs. The dog-formed daemon's desert-brown fur matched well with the cougar's.

"They are said not to 'get along'," Worf said. He had surely heard every saying and joke about dogs since his daemon settled as one. Humans, characteristically, seemed to be unsurprised at an alien's daemon settling as a Terran animal. But Worf himself had long felt turmoil that his adoptive parents could not soothe. His daemon was a hunting breed, Worf had reminded himself often in that time of his childhood. A ridgeback. No fierce targ or grint hound in settled form, but his own.


End file.
